Hartslag
by Insulindee
Summary: Terlalu banyak hal yang sama antara Alfonso dan Antonio―PortBelg (untuk #CrackPairCelebration)


Seandainya Larstidak datang bersama si Carriedo tertua, mungkin Laura tidak akan pernah berusaha membencinya.

Ditambah dengan kata yang melambungkan lelaki berkuncir itu dan membuat seolah ialah lelaki sempurna untuknya.

Apalah lelaki sempurna dimata manusia jika masih dibawah rata-rata untuk Tuhan.―juga bagi Laura sendiri.

"Aku tidak menyukainya! Sudah kubilang berapa kali?!"

Kakak tertua mereka hanya menghembuskan nafas panjang; lelah. Jika Laura sudah memulai mengajak perang. Dan Laura _selalu _menyalahkan Lars sebagai sang penyulut api.

"Laura, percayalah. Alfonso itu―"

"Sungguh, _broer _ini hanya ingin berusaha membuatku terus mengingat Antonio ya?" Cepat Laura memotong sebelum Lars kembali membanggakan teman satu kampusnya itu.

Laura yakin betul, Lars hanya sengaja lupa akan kenyataan bahwa adik keduanya ini baru dua tahun kehilangan Antonio. Jika tidak, kenapa seperti sengaja begini menyatukannya dengan kakak Antonio? Seperti tidak tahu saja kalau terlalu banyak hal diantara mereka yang terlampau sama dan itu sangat menyakitkan.

"Aku punya alasan, kenapa aku memaksamu _lebih _mengenal Alfonso. Ini berhubungan dengan Antonio juga, Laura."

Cukup. Jangan bahas Antonio lagi. Itu hanya akan membuka lama.

"―ini pesan terakhir Antonio."

Persetan―

Dua tahun lalu, ya, Laura masih ingat jelas kepanikan Gilbert, jeritan Lovino dan senyum terakhir Antonio. Saat kabar bahwa Antonio kena empat tembakan yang mengenai telak pada organ vitalnya ditengah tugasnya sebagai polisi.

Tapi ada satu hal tak pernah teringat olehnya.

"Pesan terakhir apa?" Laura yang tadi berdiri berjarak tiga meter dari meja makan tempat Larsdan Lux masih duduk, segera melangkah cepat dan langsung menggebrak meja tidak sabaran. "Coba jelaskan?!"

"Itu―"

"Ehem! _Broer, _cukup. Bukan bagianmu untuk membicarakan ini." Lux yang daritadi diam saja melihat kedua kakaknya bersitegang mulai berbicara. Namun tidak berniat memihak pada Laura, ia hanya tersenyum. Senyum memuakkan penuh rahasia-rahasiaan.

Apa? Apa? Ada apa ini? Kenapa hanya ia yang tidak tahu.

Mereka tidak mengacuhkan Laura sama sekali yang masih berdiri penuh amarah, justru pergi dari ruang makan. Ditinggalkan sendirian, disini, tanpa kata, menahan air mata.

.

.

.

**Hetalia – Axis Power** © _Hidekaz Himaruya_

.

.

.

Mata zamrud Laura memincing tak suka saat Alfonso datang menemuinya di toko, membawa sebuket bunga. Yang hampir sama menjadi kebiasaan Antonio semasa mereka masih―argh! Lihat, hal ini kembali mengenangnya.

"Ck! Ada apa lagi?"

Ia tersenyum, seperti tidak ada masalah jika setiap saat ia diijinkan menemui. "Ada waktu?"

Ingin menjawab 'tidak' untuk kesekian kali. Tapi wajah memohon milik Alfonso masih tidak bisa membuat Laura lupa.

Akhirnya diiyakan permintaan Alfonso dan Laura mempersilahkan ia masuk.

"Untukmu," senyuman itu, gaya ia memberikan bunganya dan segalanya. Sama persis.

Diam-diam Laura mengerang kesal. "Alfonso, sudah kubilangkan jangan temui aku lagi." Ia bahkan sudah tidak lagi memanggilnya _'schoonbroer'._

"Kenapa?" Tanya Alfonso, menyesap teh sajian gadis Belgium ini.

"Jangan tanya 'kenapa'. Kau tahu sendiri kan dimana masalah kita disini."

Hanya senyuman miris menjadi respon Alfonso. Tidak hanya Laura sendiri yang merasakan betapa sakitnya ia menerima semua ini, namun Alfonso pun demikian.

Jantungnya selalu berdetak lebih cepat dari 'jantung'nya dulu. Kalau ada Laura didepannya, meski tak tersenyum. Perasaannya dulu tidak sebesar ini pada adik Lars.

Dan jika saja Antonio tidak pernah mengatakan apapun sebelum ia menghembuskan nafas terakhir tentang Laura. Alfonso tidak akan pernah menerima beban ini.

"Jangan diam saja!" Teriak Laura tidak sabaran, sejak kematian Antonio ia seperti sudah tidak memiliki lagi perasaan bernama 'sabar' apalagi saat menghadapi masalah tentang kehidupan. "Apa sih tujuanmu dan _broer_? Kau harusnya sadar siapa _kau _disini! Tidakkah kau pernah ingat akan adikmu? Aku ini―"

"―maka dari itu aku disini. Untuk menjelaskan semuanya." Laura sudah hampir beranjak kalau tangannya tidak ditahan Alfonso. Ada banyak kalimat yang belum selesai ia katakan. "Antonio pernah berkata padaku, sebelum ia meninggal; jaga Laura, sayangi Laura seperti saat aku menyayanginya. Maka dari itu, Antonio memberikanku kehidupan lagi. Dengan jantungnya." Kata Alfonso tanpa menerima balasan tatap dari zamrud gadis dalam genggamannya. "Kau tidak tahu betapa aku tersiksa dengan jantung Antonio yang berdetak dalam tubuhku. Kau juga tidak tahu akan beban yang ia beri padaku. Bukan maksud untuk mengkhianati Antonio dengan merebut kekasihnya. Tapi ini permintaan Antonio sendiri. Aku tidak akan pernah memaksamu lagi setelah ini, Laura. Hanya memberi tahumu saja. Selanjutnya terserah padamu."

Pergelangan Laura dilepaskannya perlahan, dan selanjutnya ia beranjak. Membiarkan sepasang keping zambrud menatap punggungnya tanpa ekspresi.

.

.

.

"Jadi?"

Kedua alis Lars menaut ketika Laura mendatangi mejanya dan menceritakan semuanya. Tentang fakta Alfonso dan Antonio.

"Aku sudah memutuskan."

Sepersekian menit kalimat tersebut menggantung keawang. Lars tau adiknya meragu akan keputusannya sendiri. Tapi apapun itu kali ini ia tidak memaksa.

"―biarkan aku seperti ini. Sampai akhir hayatku."

Kini dibuat bingung ia oleh pernyataan sang adik. "Maksudmu, membiarkan kau sendirian sampai mati? Hah! Jangan ber―"

"Aku serius." Ucap Laura yakin. Jelas terpancar dari raut mukanya. "Aku yang akan mengasuh Lovino, toh dari awal ia memang yang akan menjadi anak 'kami', kan? Jadi aku tidak butuh pasangan."

Sekarang Lars hanya paham satu hal.

Sampai mati, Laura tidak akan pernah mengkhianati Antonio. Entah ia harus bangga atau kecewa atas keputusan ia sendiri.

.

.

**End**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

.hahaha apa sih ini? Saya ngestuck! Greget pengen nyelesein dan berakhir nyinet begini. Ahsudahlah... saya kan lagi ujian #alibi. Salahkan sebuah MV korea yang menyesatkan saya. Dan kebetulan ada event makanya saya ikut sertakan. Semoga gak mengecewakan. Ahak .


End file.
